Driven To Kill
by jaderis16
Summary: Will Draco ever see? His wicked and cruel ways will end up getting him killed...


"Tell Blake that I love him" Hermione said, walking past.

"No! Tell him yourself mudblood!"

I said, peering down. She frowned. "Whatever..." she said, turning away. Draco came up from behind us. "WHAT IS THIS!" he demanded, grabbing me. "Draco please, stop! I was just saying..."

Hermione stormed off. Draco took me into a dark corner. "Draco! No! I'll be late..." I trailed off. "SHUT UP!" he said, slapping me. I fell down to the floor. I was shaking. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He stood me up and kissed at me violently. "No! Get off!" I said, pushing him away. He held me against the wall. "Don't you ever, _EVER_, TALK TO THAT MUDBLOOD!" he yelled. I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard someone walking. I prayed for it to be anyone! _Anyone_ at all! I was sick of Draco's shit! For three years I have been putting up with this. His abuse.. His power.. I then did the unthinkable.

"RAPE! _RAPE_!" I screamed. He glared at me. He drew back his hand to slap me, and I moved, and his hand hit the wall. I ran from him. I could hear the footsteps. They were getting louder and louder. I went to turn the corner, but ran into someone. I picked myself up. "I'm sorry" I said, crying. I grabbed my books. "It's okay" said a pair of pale blue eyes. It was Blake. The Gothic boy from my house, that always seemed mysterious. Draco caught up. He put his hands around my throat. "YOU BITCH!" he said. I then kicked him in the genitals. He then released his grip, and fell down. "Leave her be" Blake said, standing above him. He was so intimidating. He was about 6'3, and had on chained

pants, and a HIM shirt. "Fuck you!" Draco said, trying to get

up. Blake put his foot up on Draco's chest. "You're not going anywhere, _asshole_" he told him. Blake put his arm around me, and we took off running. We ran to the Astronomy Tower. "He won't find you here" he said, running his hands through his hair. It was Emo-ish , and fell over those beautiful blue eyes. I can't believe Hermione was dating him. He took my arm, and sighed.

"You're bruises...They pain me"

he said, giving me a sad look. I sighed.

"He's firm, but he loves me..."

"No...He _doesn't_" he said, cutting me off. I started crying. "Oh, don't cry" he said, his eyes meeting mine. He pulled out his wrists. "Look. Self-harm!" he said, laughing. I looked down at his wrists. There were scars, and cuts. I shook my head.

"Ha, don't worry. I quit a couple weeks ago. Hard habit to break..." he said, smiling. "I'm glad you did...I still

do..." I said, pulling out my wrists. He ran his fingers over my deepest cuts.

"So, are you always roaming the corridors?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Leisurely, yes. Wherever the darkness falls, I follow" he replied.

"That's beautiful" I said, meeting his gaze. I felt fire. That reminded me...

"Oh, Hermione told me to tell you that she loved you" I said, breaking off the gaze. He smiled. "Ohh yeah. What's up with your boyfriend, and torturing mudbloods?" he asked. I looked down.

"If you haven't a clue already, he thinks he's all that, and that he can do whatever the hell he wants, and he thinks himself better than everyone!" I replied. "So he's _self-centered_, _abusive_, and _high class_? He thinks he can control you, and make fun of those who are lower than him. How does this make _you_ feel?" he asked. I let out a

deep sigh. "Absolutely dreadful. It makes me want to rip out my veins, and die..." "Why don't you tell him to go kill himself and stay out of your life?" he asked. "Ha..Easier said than done" I stated. We sat in silence for a moment. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"No, I'm quite dauntless. I'm just more...(I paused) ...more...skilled at magic than he is...I could..." I cut off.

"Do go on. It's always best to talk about your feelings" he stated.

"Ha that's funny...hearing that come from a Goth" I said, smiling.

"Hey.. I know how you feel. I've been through the same thing. Before I was a wizard, and could come here."

I put my hand over his. "I'm sorry" I

said, softly.

"It's okay. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here" he said. I nodded.

"Thank you for saving me. He

probably would have killed me." I said, standing up. "That would have left me bereft...You haven't a sin...Why should death fall upon you?" he questioned.

I looked at him, and smiled. He was so Goth. I secretly admired it. There was more to him, than those chains. It was Blake Vengeance. I pondered this as I turned to leave. "Wait!" he said, coming over to me. "Yeah Blake?" I asked. He leaned in. "Don't cut anymore. I can't lose you" and he kissed me. I blushed, and left. As I walked down the hall, I thought for a moment. Did he mean something, when he kissed me? I've been confused for so long. I heard

something behind me, but just kept walking. I knew it was him, watching me. He came out, and smiled. "Not following darkness again, are you?" I asked, winking. "Hell yeah. Only if it's you" he put his arm around me, and I

hugged him. He was firm, but had a loving feeling to him. We walked back to the common room. "He'll be here..."I said, putting my head down. Snape walked past. "Mr Vengeance...Why weren't you in my class today?" he asked Blake. Blake just looked away, and Snape sighed and walked off. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle emerged from where Snape came from. Draco gave me a disgusted look. "HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME!" he said, coming at me. As he approached, I pulled out my wand. This time I'd take a stand. I'd show him. "STUPIFY!" I yelled. A beam coming from my wand hit Draco in the

chest. He fell to the ground, shaking. Crabbe and Goyle turned away, and went back into the common room.

Draco laid there, trembling.

"That was truly beautiful" Blake said, as I embraced him.

"Thanks" I said, as we went into the common room.

The next day, I walked to class with Blake. "If he starts again, you should just stupify him again" he told me.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came around the corner. "Blake!" Hermione said, running up and hugging him. "Hermione I'm sorry!! About...yesterday" I said, almost in tears. "Oh don't cry, please..." Blake said, catching my tears. Hermione stayed optimistic. "I understand..about Draco" she said, hugging me. "well, see you guys later!"

She ran off with Harry and Ron to their class.

"She loves you..." I said, as we went to Divination Class.

"True. I have someone else in mind though. Someone in my own house" he stated, smiling down at me.

I secretly smiled to myself. As we approached the Divination Room, I heard boys talking behind us. I

grabbed Blake, and we went behind a wall. I listened in.

"I just don't see why she hates me so much so!" Draco said, "do you Crabbe?"

"Maybe if you were nice to her..."

"I AM NICE TO HER! I'M DAMN GOOD TO HER TOO! And _what_ does she do? RUN OFF WITH VENGEANCE! IF I SEE HER WITH HIM ONE MORE TIME, I'LL KILL HIM!" Draco yelled. I jumped back. Blake pulled me back into his arms.

"Don't worry" he whispered.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I CAN'T STAND THAT—." the door slammed, cutting off their conversation. We came out into the hallway again.

"Hey" Blake said, looking into my eyes, "don't be afraid" I smiled.

"So... Ummm.. Have you ever had the feeling that someone was following you?" he asked, randomly. I thought for a moment.

"Actually..yes..At times" I replied.

He smiled. "It was me" he stated, "you are the darkness I follow."

I blushed deeply. "That's the most beautiful thing you've said to me!" I said. He stood in front of me, giving me an admirable look.

"It didn't come from my heart" he said, as he leaned in, "it came from my soul." He kissed me lightly, as I took to him, kissing him back. He ran his hands up my back, trying to unhook

my bra. I stared into those blue eyes. He slid his hands into my shirt, caressing me softly. I leaned up and kissed him. A large bang came from a nearby classroom. He retrieved his hands, and I re-fastened my bra. He smiled down at me, and we ran into class. Professor Trelawny gaped at us. "My dears!!" she said, running towards us, "do please have a seat! Sit down!"

I ran in, trying not to get noticed. Draco's narrow eyes fell upon me, watching everything I did. He gave me a mean look, and continued writing. Trelawny kept on about the Cycles and Patterns of Saturn. Blake was sitting beside Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin, and one of my other good friends. They started to whisper about something. I sighed. The bell finally rang after a while. I waited around, pretending to arrange my books. Draco glared, and walked out with his fat

cronies. Professor Trelawny lingered around, being nosey. I stood up, and walked out into the hall, which was crowded. I quickly made my way to History of Magic. The Slytherins had this class with the Gryffindors. I suspected that Blake would sit with Hermione. As I walked in, I saw Blake sitting with Blaise.

"Nichole!" he called to me. I walked over, and sat between the two. I put my head on Blake's shoulder. "I feel like dying..." I told him. I heard voices behind us..

"_Aww_!" I heard someone say. There stood Draco. His fat friends were sniggering at us, snorting and honking.

I turned around. "DRACO MALFOY! YOU DISGUST ME!" I yelled.

"Then why are you_ dating _me?" he merely asked. I looked down. Some of the Slytherins started laughing. Blake stood up. "_You_ know why. You're

making her, you self-centered bastard!" Blake yelled. "NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Draco raged, turning crimson. I pulled out my wand. Professor Binns walked in. "Class, sit down!" he demanded. He got a lot of attention, considering he is a ghost. Draco stared the whole time, not taking his eyes off of Blake. At the end of class, I turned to Draco, because he was trying to stare a hole right through me...

"Draco, listen. I'm the darkness he

follows, and the light you put out" I paused, looking to him. He stood there, impatiently. "Let me go"

"NEVER!" he yelled, grabbing me. I pulled back, and he released his hand.

I sighed, "I'm not happy with you! I hate you, damn it! Draco, three years is enough! I can't take it anymore, you're killing me!" I told him, looking him in the eyes. A few people were listening

in. "Huh?!" he asked, surprised

"You're killing me! Quite dreadful, but true!" I stated, looking away.

"You're not worth my time" he said, turning away. It grew silent.

"Ha..Have I ever been?!" I questioned.

Draco shook his head. "Don't talk to me!" he said, running off. His friends trailed behind him. A few tears ran down my cheeks. Blake turned to me.

"You did the right thing" he said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over.

"You told him right!" she stated, smiling. "Malfoy will now learn, that TRUTH HURTS!" Ron stated. Harry just smiled at me. I never really did get to know Harry very well. All I know, is that he, was the boy who lived.

* * *


End file.
